Universe of the Parallel Gods
by Thread-Sage
Summary: A Parallel Book to the Universe of the Four Gods is found by four good friends. In their fight for Okan, the world within the book, can they keep their memories, friendship and their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Universe of the Parallel Gods

Written by: Thread-Sage

Summary: A Parallel Book to the Universe of the Four Gods is found by four good friends. In their fight for Okan, the world within the book, can they keep their memories, friendship and their lives?

Disclaimer: I own….hmm, everything in the Universe of the Parallel gods EXCEPT for the story concept, which was made by Yu Watasse. I do not own also the description of three out of five of the gods, which came from the women of Clamp!

Chapter One:

The Parallel Gods

Juubei tapped his blue ink pen lightly on the desk. His eyes were slightly rolled to the back of his head as he tried focus on the teacher's lesson on titration.

Juubei was a tenth grader in Okawa Private School. He had deep piercing sapphire eyes hidden under silver bangs. He had a strong upper body and equally strong calf's since he was on the Okawa Phoenix's; the school's Tennis Team.

"Juubei-san? Would you mind telling us the concentration of the unknown compound?" The male teacher asked.

Juubei blinked for a moment, stood up and gave a short bow. "Of course, Ko-san.".

Juubei looked up at the problem for a second, and then blinked. "The concentration of the unknown solution is give or take .56 milliliters, Ko-san." Juubei said with another bow before sitting down.

The teacher looked up at the equation and then nodded his head. "Very good, Juubei."

Juubei cringed. He hated when his father didn't treat him like any other student at school.

Lee Ko, Juubei Ko's father and science teacher. Well, he was actually only his adopted father. Juubei was orphaned at the age of six. When Le Ko found him, lying in a dumpster, he immediately took him to the doctor. The doctor treated the child's bruises and failing lungs, but could not cure his memories. Somehow in the process of whatever happened to him, Juubei had permanent amnesia.

The loud and harsh silver bell rang, waking Juubei out of his trace. He looked at his watch, noticing it was time for lunch.

He sighed, and gathered his books. He snapped them in his side leather pouch and ran his hand through his silver hair.

"Juubei, nice job answering the question." Lee said as he flashed his son a smile.

Juubei gave one of his famous fake smiles and walked off. Personally, he hated his father.

Juubei walked down the busy hallways and pushed his way to the lunch room. The only people he cared about were his three close friends, and no one else.

--------------------------0---------------------------

Megumi loaded an arrow on bow and fortified her stance. She tilted her head to the side and looked at her target; a plank of wood and cloth decorated with circles in different colors.

She took a breath and then, released the arrow. It flew with much grace, almost like an eagle was guiding the arrow. It swirled, turned a little and then, struck deep into the small black circle, bleeding victory.

Three girls ran over jumping high in the air.

"You were great, Megumi -chan!" A young girl with flamboyant pink hair, thin glasses and a book tucked under her arm.

"Thank you, Misaki-chan." Megumi said with a smile as she took the towel and wiped her brow.

Megumi was a tall and beautiful girl. She had deep chestnut hair that fell down to her waist. She possesses forest emerald eyes and were always stable, yet happy. She was the captain of the Okawa Tiger's; the Archery team.

"When you like shot that arrow I knew it would make it." Ka' Ko, another girl who had green hair and blue eyes said with a smile.

"Thank you very much, Ka' Ko." Megumi said rubbing the towel and handing it to the third girl; an American exchange student named Mai.

"You are my ideal, Megumi." Ka' Ko said blushing a little.

Megumi smiled again walked into the change room. Everyone who knew Megumi knew that after a shot, she needed to be by herself for some time.

Megumi walked into the cool off room. She took off her kimono, and stepped into the warm waters. She smiled and sighed. The water felt good against her sticky skin.

She pulled out her soap and washcloth from her bag and began to lather. The room filled with a scent of peaches and cherry's.

A soft but evident harsh sound symbolized that lunch was about to start. She quickly turned off the water, dried off and slipped on the blue and green school uniform.

She walked out and grabbed her bow and arrow's. She looked around and noticed everyone was already gone and that everyone was rushing by, like water, to the Lunch Room.

She placed her bow and quiver in the cabinet, grabbed her backpack, and walked out humming a small tune.

--------------------------0---------------------------

Haru scribbled quickly on the large sheet of paper with many characters and numerals written on the paper. He furrowed his brow and looked down. How couldn't figure out this equation. He knew he studies quadratic inequalities last night.

He quickly tapped his head and looked up at the ceiling. A lock of light blue hair flew in his eyes. With a puff from his mouth the lock was out.

Haru was the youngest, not by age, but by nativity. He was always happy and rarely got into a fuse with people, but, when he did he wasn't the kindest of people to be around. He had light blue hair and deep piercing red eyes. He was average height and participated on the Okawa Dragons; The school soccer team.

Haru looked up at the clock once again. He had about fifteen minutes left and bout ten more problems. He was doing well in Math, but not well enough to screw over this test.

Haru looked down again and started to write once more, thinking of every math rule he could and trying to put together the small pieces of data he remembered.

He sighed once more. One about ten minutes left. And only seven more problems. Haru's mind then began to side track. He thought about the library, where he would be spending his study hall with Megumi, Juubei, and May after lunch. He thought about a certain book he was looking at a day ago.

It was a strange book. It had a pure red color and a border of silver. One single piece of lace, like a bookmark extended down the books side and into one of the middle pages. The book also seemed to be torn, water damaged and burned, as if someone tried to get rid of it. Written on the Cover in what was like a mixture of blood and charcoal was "The Universe of the Four Parallel Gods.". A cool tingle also shot through Haru's finger's as he touched the book. It wasn't really painful, more like the feeling you get when your hand is in the same place for to long.

He would quickly retract his hand, but would still be amazed by the book. He hid it in a special location in the library room so that no one could check it out. He felt a strange connection to this book.

Haru looked up once more at the clock. His red eyes grew wide as he looked up. Only five minutes left!

Haru quickly blocked out all thoughts of the book and everything else and focused on the test.

--------------------------0---------------------------

May smiled as she looked at her paper. Of course she got an A. She was smartest in her Honor's Foreign History class and she was only a sophomore!

May Inns was a exchange student for America. She had lived in Japan for now about two years. She would stay until she was a graduate of high school. She had blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and fluorescent violet eyes hidden under thin, clear glasses. She was captain of the Debate team at Osaka high; the Hydra's.

"How did you do, May-ko?" Her mate next to her, Saisaishi asked. She had a bright smile on her small face and her blue eyes were flickering with happiness.

"Very well. An A." May said keeping her gaze away from Saisaishi. It wasn't that she didn't like the girl, it was just that….she wasn't the most outgoing person. She wasn't anything like Juubei, her closest friend, but she was very quiet around people.

"Good job!" The girl said with a smile. May looked curiously. How could Sai be so happy all the time?

"Hey, do you want to eat lunch together today?" Sai whispered to the girl as there female teacher began to go over the paper's and what was right and wrong about them.

"No thank you, Sai-ko." May said. She distinctly remembered that she promised herself she would sit next to Juubei today.

"Oh your going to sit next to Juubei-sama today, ne?" Sai asked, gently nudging the girl.

May quickly looked up and then looked down, blushing. "Is…is it that obvious?"

Sai gave a soft giggle "It sure is, May-ko!"

May looked down at her own green skirt. Was she really in love with Juubei that much?

May looked at her skirt for the rest of class. She really wasn't listening to what the teacher had to say. It was something about using the right ending when it came to citing Japanese Sources. She really should have been paying attention but her mind was on Juubei.

The bell then snapped the teen out of her little illusion. She looked up and saw everyone getting up and packing up their books. She guessed it was time for lunch. Her heartbeat quickened. Soon she would see Juubei.

She took a deep breath and gathered her own stuff.

--------------------------0---------------------------

Megumi looked around the lunch tables. She had her small plate of Rice balls (her favorite food) on her plate. She switched the weight of her bag and noticed a young boy flashing a smile at her, his light blue hair swishing with him.

She walked over to the table. Also sitting there was May. She was picking the noodles out of her soup and seemed to be somewhere else.

"Konnichiwa, Megumi-chan!" Haru said happily as he grabbed Megumi's hand and twirled her around. She smiled but became worry and quickly let go. She moved her hands side to side trying to balance the Rice Balls.

She sat the tray down and smiled. She looked over at Haru and tried to flash him an angry glare, but he was just to cute.

He looked at the girl and smiled cutely before he slid down besides her.

"How was you day, May?" Megumi asked as she stuffed a piece of an Rice Ball in her mouth. She began to blush as she tasted the goodness of sticky rice.

"It was fine." The shy girl simply said. She brought her spoon up and drank a little.

"She has been waiting for Juubei-chan all this time." Haru said with a smile as he gave May a poke.

"HARU!" May yelled. Her face was flustered and her violet eyes were wide.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" a voice to the left said.

All three teens turned around and saw a slightly bewildered Juubei. He had his bag slung over his shoulder and was simply blinking at the teens.

"Oh I was just wondering were you were, Juubei." Haru said, flashing another smile.

Megumi gave a smile inside. No matter how outrageous and childish Haru was, if something was to be kept a secret, he was the one to tell.

"Oh." Juubei said sitting down next to May. He put his back down and pulled out a small container filled with Ell roll

May grew ridged and brought her bowl to her face. She began to quietly slurp and ever so often, steal a glance of Juubei as he eat and laughed slightly at Haru and Megumi's antics.

"Hey, I have something to show you guys. Will you come with me during our Studyhall?" Haru asked.

"It's not a radioactive roach like last time?" Megumi said with a snicker as s threw her hair back.

Haru gave an evil glare. "No it's a book I need for you all to see." He said, eating another bite.

Juubei shrugged his shoulders "Why not?"

--------------------------0---------------------------

"Come on!" Haru said as they ran up the large winding stairs of the school's Library. It was very large. It had pillars, walls, stairs, and shelves made of pure polished oak. Many books filled the shelves and many teens, even though they didn't go to the school, they till came to check out the many different books.

"In this room." Haru said as he opened the door for the other teens.

All four walked into the very unlit room. Many and many rows of books filled the small room, cascading high.

"Haru, this is the restricted room." May said looking at the door. She checked to make sure no one was watching and she then slowly closed the door.

"I know." Haru said giving a quick glance at May and flashed a dangerous smile. He reached on his tippitoes and picked a book off of the top of the shelf and pulled the down.

"Here it is." Haru whispered as he dust off the table. He placed the book down and waited for all his friends to gather around.

"The Universe of the Four Parallel Gods?" Juubei said questioning the title.

"Kind of a kiddy title don't you think?" Juubei said as he placed his hand on the book. Just like that, the same cool feeling filled his body. He quickly pulled his hand back.

/That's odd. / Juubei thought as he narrowed his eyes a little.

"Have you opened it yet?" Megumi asked quietly.

Haru shook his head. I wanted to wait for you all." Haru said with a touch of nervousness filling his voice. For some reason…he felt something dark about this book.

"Well, are you going to open it?" Juubei asked.

Haru looked up and gave a short nod.

He reached for the deep red color and pulled the book open. At first, as like it should, nothing happened.

"This is book has no writing in it." May said as she looked deep in the book.

Then it happened. A rustle of cold wind filled the small room. There was a deep howl and then, the small window shattered.

Haru fell back a little, Juubei's head snapped up, May screamed and Megumi jumped back. The room began to shutter and waver, the books on the shelves fluttered opened and their pages flew out. The odd thing, was that the wind wasn't coming from the window; it was coming from the book.

The pages from the book were summoned and wrapped around the four teens. May grabbed on to Megumi's shirt. Haru stood behind Juubei who actually growled abit. His eyes darted back and forth as he noticed the pages flying.

Then, a bright red, blue, green, and white light burst from the book. All four teens shielded their eyes from the light. Ten instantly, there was a burst of colored light and all four teens were gone. The pages settled to the ground as if the wind never came and the book flapped closed.

--------------------------0---------------------------

Juubei felt horrible. His head was splitting and his body felt disjointed. And what was this, sand under his body?

Juubei brought his body up and brought his knees together. He blinked and rubbed his eyes many times but the image still wouldn't go away.

Where ever he was, he was in a type of land mixed with dessert and dirt. Not far, about one hundred feet was a small town where he could see, through the waves of heat, many people walking and talking together. Also, not far, was what seemed to be a Chinese pavilion.

Juubei stood up and looked astonished.

"Where…where am I?"

--------------------------0---------------------------

**Well there we go, Chapter one of Universe of the Parallel Gods is done! I hope you like it! Here is some help with the ending if you need it.**

**San- respect like Mr. **

**Chan- affection for a close person you know**

**Ko – like kun, respect between girls**

**Ne- means "right?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Universe of the Parallel Gods

Written by: Thread-Sage

Disclaimer: I own….hmm, everything in the Universe of the Parallel gods EXCEPT for the story concept, which was made by Yu Watasse. I do not own also the description of three out of five of the gods, which came from the women of Clamp!

Chapter Two:

Okan PT 1

Juubei stood up and walked deep into the foreign town. People wore many different types of clothing, making him question if he had taken TO much Advil after class.

Juubei stopped at one of the stores and blinked.

"A weapons shop?" He said as he looked inside. It was like a weapon's store from….ancient China. A an with his hair pulled back in a small ball stood behind a desk. Many men, some strong looking, other's not so strong, were looking at weapons, holding them and testing them with a short swing.

"Ah…young man…" The owner of the shop said as he came from behind the desk.

"What type of weapon are you looking for? From your clothing I can tell that you are a foreigner." The man said.

Juubei paused for a second before answering. "That is correct."

"What land are you from may I ask? The east? Or the new northern republic?" The man said smiling.

"No. I am from Japan." Juubei said with a short bow before walking out of the shop, feeling the burning eyes of people behind him.

Juubei walked out and took a deep breath. Through those few seconds in which he was talking to the man, he felt like he was suffocating.

He wavered down the dirt road, not really paying attention to people staring at him. He felt like….a piece of his body was pulled away, being tugged at this exact moment. But he also felt like he belonged here….like this was his home.

"Hey! You!" A gruff voice said from behind.

Juubei took a deep breath and then turned around. Two of the men from the store before stood there, smirking. One was a tall man with a silver body and short black hair. He bore no shirt and had on a pair of brown pants. The other, was slightly on the cubby side, but had strong upper body muscles. He wore a pure white shirt, beige breeches and a pair of Chinese fighting shoes.

"Yes?" Juubei asked slowly.

"You are from Japan you said? You must be a samurai then." The taller man said, throwing his finger at Juubei. All the people that were standing around began to whisper and scurry away.

"You think that you can come into our home with that attitude of yours and deserve respect?" The more chubby man said as he reached behind his back. With a small shing, a weapon was pulled out. It was a long silver broad sword with the Chinese characters for "sword" on the hilt.

"We will teach you what respect is in China!" The taller man said as he pulled out his own weapon; a sword just like the other just more skinny.

/Their actually serious/ Juubei thought as he took a step back. The taller man gave a war cry and then, started to run forward towards Juubei.

It was then like Juubei couldn't move. His body was totally stiff. He tried to move his legs, but they wouldn't respond. He closed his eyes, waiting for the silvery pain.

But the only thing that came was the sound of metal against metal. Juubei slowly opened his eyes and gasped.

Standing in front of him, actually over him since in the process he was pushed to the ground, was a man. He had pure, short black hair which was hidden under a red bandana. He had on a black wife beater and a red shawl tied around his waist. He also had on brown pants which stopped right above his mid calf, and pair of Chinese fighting shoes with a red outline. On his left ankle was what seemed to be, from what Juubei remembered of Chinese language, the mark for Dagger.

"Who in the hell are you?" The taller man asked who's blade was parried by the man's own dagger.

The man gave a chuckle. "You don't deserve to know."

Then, he quickly brought his dagger down, bringing the other man's sword with him. He quickly brought his leg around, hitting the man straight in the neck. The attack stumbled, and then, fell down knocked out.

The defender turned around to face Juubei who scooted back a bit. He saw that the defender had deep, piercing purple eyes. The man looked over Juubei and smiled.

"Hello Priest of Ayaku." The man said, showing his canine teeth.

/Priest/ Juubei thought.

"Hey you!" The other man said as readied his sword. His hands were slightly shaking.

The man turned around and smiled at the man. "You really are going to fight me? After you saw what happened to your comrade?"

The attacker nodded slowly, but held the sword tightly.

The man gave a sigh. "Very well then."

Then, without warning the wind around them began to churn. The dust on the road began to dance and twirl.

Then, the violet eyed man's body hovered slowly about five inches off of the ground. His arms were crossed over one another and a small smirk was on his face.

The man with the long sword, without warning then ran forward, screaming a battle cry just like his comrade. But the marked one was ready with a wave of his hand, a blast of wind was shot, striking the man straight in the chest. He was then thrown far back, slamming against a idle carriage.

The man gave a small moan as the Marked one walked over and grabbed his collar. Blood was coming from the man's mouth and nose.

"Now, what do you say to the Priest of Ayaku?" The man said.

"Sorry…" The man managed to choke out. The man's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and then, he fainted.

The marked man smiled, and hen pushed the man's body away. He stood up, readjusted his bandana, and walked over to Juubei.

"Shall I take you to the Summoner, Priest?" The man asked.

Before Juubei could answer the man grabbed his hand, and dragged him away.

--------------------------0---------------------------

The marked man took Juubei up to the large Pavillion. He gave a short nod to the guards, who then stepped aside and bowed to Juubei.

/ Does everyone think I'm a priest/ Juubei thought questionable as he gave a nod back.

They walked up to the tall, sliding doors. The man pushed the door aside and moved to the left.

"My priest." He said with a bow.

Then, an anger mark appeared on Juubei's head. "Why are you calling me a priest!" He yelled.

The man blinked and slightly titled his head to the side. He then smiled and gave a soft chuckle. "You don't know then do you? Enkou will tell you soon." The man said as he pushed Juubei in gently.

Juubei stumbled. He looked around at the large hallway. Many pillars made of what seemed to be stone and gold surrounded them. On the walls, were pictures of what seemed to be a story, a story of some type of wolf and some type of war. The hall were darkly lit.

"Come." The man said as he walked in front of the teen. He led on down about four more halls. He passed through an overhang which was over a beautiful lake. On the lakes were lily petals and other exotic plants.

The reached what was a very dark room with only floating candles.

"Since when do candles float?" Juubei said under his breath.

The man chuckled a little. He then looked up at the door.

The door was large. It had a hand print indention made from stone, and that was it.

The man stopped and then placed his hand in the slot. There was a hum and a bright red glow that engulfed Juubei's eyes. When he blinked again, there was no longer a door.

Juubei blinked. What happened to the door. But what amazed him more, was what was in the room.

It was a large room, with only two things; a man was sitting in the center crossed legged. He had pure blonde hair that was falling and billowing down on the ground. He wore a pure grey over shawl which hung loose on his body. He also had pure brown sandals on.

The other thing in the room was something that freaked Juubei out more. It was a symbol of red lights all around. From the lines and patterns, it was one of the summoning circle's you would see in some type of Chinese fiction novels or graphic novels.

"Enkou, the priest is here…" The man said with a deep bow.

"And he needs an explanation…." The man added with a smirk.

The lights around the man flickered and the man gave a sigh. He stood up and turned around, allowing him to face Juubei. His eyes were both pure white as if he didn't have pupils, giving him a cold demeanor. But, he had a warm smile.

"Do not pity me, hossou for I am not blind, I simply see the world in a different way then you do." The man said with a smile. With a snap of his hand, white flames erupted and took the form of a staff. The tip was in the shape of a wolf baring his fangs.

"Could you please explain what you mean by this priest business?" Juubei said.

Enkou chuckled. "Maybe I should start by telling you the history." The man said. He gave a quick smile and tapped the end of his staff.

There was a ripple of red light and a wave of white. Juubei covered his eyes and the looked around.

He wasn't on earth, and he wasn't in this new world, he was in another, and he was now floating above the air.

"This…is Okan, seven hundred years ago. Before the great war that split this land apart." Enkou said.

"The war?" Juubei thought.

"Yes. There was a major war between out land. The land of Okan is split into four different regions; Oko, Hoko, Goko, Foko; Oko is the east the region in which we are in right now. It is also known as the region of the fire and the guarding region of Ayaku the wolf god of the flames."

/ So that's what the man was talking about. / He thought as he glanced over at the man who was picking his nails.

"The second region, Hoko is to the South. It is the region that is the region fo water and the guarding region of Nujaku; the Serpent goddess of Oceans. The third, Goko, the west region of the Woods or the guarding region of Ojitsu, the panther god of the forest." The blonde said as he brushed hair out of his eyes.

"Finally, the last region, the region of the Rocks and the guarding region of Hintaru the horse god of the earth. These four regions were once one region. But a large war which no one remember split us up. For many years we have been living in a star of war and peace. We would fight for some time, and be at peace with one another." The man said sadly.

"until?" Juubei said shifting his weight.

"Well, you could say it happened when you came." Enkou said with a soft smile.

"When we came?" Juubei asked.

"Who is we?" He questioned. He knew who "we" were, but he had to wonder…maybe Enkou knew what happened to them.

"you and the other three priest of course, my priest." Enkou said.

"When you four dropped into our world, via only the heavens know, the prophecy was born. By the prophecy, then four priest would come to our world, and when they do a final war for dominance and control would began." The man said.

"This doesn't make any sense." Juubei said shaking his head.

"The priest of each region would have something called seven celestial warriors; seven beings that represent seven of the stars under the guide of each region's god. The warriors could be identified by the mark on their body in the respected color of the region. These marks would give them special powers. But, they could only use there powers at the will of the priest in which they protect, or in to save the life of a human or another member." Enkou said.

"But to end this trial in which they are in, the teens must find all seven of their guards and collect items called Shizaho's; artifacts that can be used to summon great magic. Once these items are found, and the seven guards are discovered, the respected god can be summoned and then they may go home, along with three wishes of course." Enkou said with another tap of his staff. The room returned to normal.

Dorobou stood up and blinked. That wasn't what the prophecy only said. He forgot all about the important part….

"So I just become the priest, find seven people, find two items, and then I can have three wishes and go back home?" Juubei asked.

"Yes." Enkou said with a nod.

"Well, can you show me to my room then…." He said looking at his guard from before and noticing the mark on his ankle.

"Dorobou." He said with a short bow.

"Are you one of my warriors?" Juubei asked.

Dorobou gave a bow. "Yes."

"And so am I." The mage said, taking his shirt off and showing his right shoulder where there was red mark.

"Two out of seven then." Juubei said as Dorobou led his out of the room.

"Priest Juubei, would you go ahead up the stairs for a moment?" The man asked.

Juubei gave a curious nod but walked up.

Dorobou stared at the mage. "You know that you just lied to the priest? That is high treason, mainly because it effects his well being." Dorobou said laying off a pillar.

"I will tell him when it is right." The man said sitting down again.

"It seems that the other three priest have been summoned also." He man said as Dorobou walked out of the room.

--------------------------0---------------------------

Yui hummed a little as she brushed blonde hair out of her pure blue eyes. She was the school librarian for Osaka High. She smiled as she noticed many people reading books quietly.

Yui was, as known a very smart girl. She could have done anything that she wanted. But for some reason, she choose to be a librarian over anything else. Ever since her experience inside the book, she thought it was important for her to be close to books.

A soft rumble from the upper levels made her frown. She looked up from where she thought she heard the sound.

She sighed. The reference room. Why were kids up there anyway? They hadn't gotten a pass.

She shook her head and walked up the stairs, readying to yell at the teens who were only about five years younger then her. She turned the knob to the room and then was in shock.

Paper's were everywhere all over the floor. A soft wind cycled through the room from the broken window. Pieces of glass reflected sun light and onto the shelves with books now without pages.

Was this an act of terrorism? Had someone tried to sabotage the library? Yui silently closed and locked the door. She then started to walk around, running he rhands against the cool shelves. She was about to pull out her cell phone and call security when a mass on the floor caught her attention.

She bent down and brushed some papers away. A red book with a silver lace and black letter's lay on the ground.

"The Universe…." She started to say as she read the cover. Then, her eyes became wide. No it couldn't be!

"….of the Parallel Gods…" she said as she brought her hand up to her mouth. Soft tears began to roll down her face, causing pages on the floor to crinkle. The memories of her adventures in the Universe of the Four Gods as the Priestess of Seiryuu came back to haunt her. She instantly reached up with her hand and brushed against the blue earring on her left ear lobe.

"No…" She said as he grabbed the book and placed it in her own stacks of books. She had to know what happened. If she was right, then four teens were sucked into this new book, and have taken the role as Priest for four new gods. Miaka and Tamahome had to know about this.

And so the Seiryuu priestess took the book and closed the door behind her silently. She walked up and pulled out her phone, phoning security and making up a story about the incident.

**Ok so that was chapter two! It was really long! But I hope you liked it and yes this story will have Miaka, Tamahome, and Yui in it. They will be a very important role but in the beganing they will simply be reading the books like is the series with Miaka's brother. Ok, so chapter three will be up in some time. **


End file.
